


One... and the same

by SailorOtaku26



Series: Tales of berseria FMA au (I swear I'll think of a better name soon) [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Amalee's new fma covers inspired me to write this, Backstory, F/M, FMA AU, Gen, Homunculus!Celica, One Shot, probably going to incorporate this into the main fic (when I get around to writing it), thats right folks its angst time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorOtaku26/pseuds/SailorOtaku26
Summary: Who were these people? Why does her heart ache for them?





	One... and the same

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to write out a proper fic for this au but then inspiration struck and I wrote this.

A slight breeze ruffles my hair. I hear birds flying about in the distance birds. I can smell the faint scent of salt. Am I perhaps near the sea?

“Hey, you finally woke up. Did you sleep well?” A male voice asks.

I sit up and stretch my tired arms. The man next to me appears to be in his mid twenties. He has grey hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a simple white shirt with grey pants and a navy jacket. Plain clothes that any common citizen of Midgand can afford meaning I must be in a village somewhere. “Yes-”

“Hey Arthur!” A young girl calls out. She looks about ten years old and has her black hair tied into two plaits.

“Arthur, over here!” A young boy waves to the man. He seems about half the age of the girl and has short blond hair.

“Laphi wants you to teach him alchemy. He won't shut up about it,” the girl complains.

“Please Arthur,” the boy who I assume is Laphi begs.

“Sure, I don't see why not,” the man- Arthur says, “I'll get some chalk so we can draw some transmutation circles.”

“You should stay and rest. I'll keep them entertained for awhile,” he says, placing a light kiss on my forehead before running off the join the children.

Now that he's gone, I can get a proper look at my surroundings. I was right about being near the ocean - it seems this place is some sort of cape. Behind me, I can see woods, the leaves on the trees are a faded orange. There's probably a village somewhere further behind. In front of me is a crumbling old shrine. While I'm in my daydream, the young girl has run back over to me and is shaking my shoulder to get my attention.

“Big sis! I made you something,” she says, her hands holding the present behind her back.

“Hey Velvet!” The boy, Laphi calls out as he runs over to us, “no fair. I wanted to give her a present too!”

“Um, Velvet, Laphi?” I say, trying to get their attention and stop their argument, “you can both give me a present.”

“Well, I'm giving mine first,” Velvet says, cutting in front of Laphi, “here. I made princessia flowers.” She hands the bunch of flowers towards, expectantly. Obviously, these flowers have some kind of special meaning to her so I take them with a smile.

“Thankyou, sweetie,” I say.

Velvet beams as I say this and discreetly tries to kick Laphi in the leg.

“Hey, play nice you two. Laphi, what did you get for me?” I ask the young boy.

“This!” He gives me a crudely made small mirror.

I lift it up the my face, “thankyou, Laphi- AAH!?” I scream.

The reflection that greets me is not my own. Instead of my red hair tied up neatly, long flowing black hair hangs down my back and my red eyes have turned amber.

At my scream, Arthur rushes over to me in alarm.

“Celica, what's wrong?” He asks. Behind him, Laphi starts to cry and Velvet tries to console him.

“Who am I? That wasn't me,” I cry into Arthur’s shoulder as he hugs me.

Then the world goes black.

-

Huh!? Who were those people. Why do I feel I know them. Why does my heart cry out and desperately want to see them again.

“Ah, so you're finally awake?” A young male voice comments, “you were crying in your sleep.” His voice is mainly disgusted but I can detect the hint of concern as well.

“I'm fine, Pride,” I reassure him.

“Good. We have no time to worry about whatever made you sad, Father wants to see all of us now,” he says.

“Okay, you go ahead. I need a minute.”

“Sure, just don't take too long, Father is not in a good mood,” Pride warns, as he leaves my room.

Just what was that dream? Why has it hurt me so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!!


End file.
